My Pet
by Rainbow-fox24
Summary: Just a little something I did with my fursona and Hevvin.  Part 2 is soon     Hevvin belongs to Hot-choc/Warrior U  c   Holly is mine  c


half cheetah, she mumbled grumpily as the sun rays hit her face "nnn";; she rolled onto her stomach and stretched out with a yawn "morning.. already..." she growled. She clutched her stomach as it growled "...i don't fancy rabbit today" she sighed as she stood up and her tail flicked, she rubbed her furry arms and shook "let's steal from town" she chuckled as she transformed into a smaller version of herself and trotted of into town... being watched by someone with a crazed distant look in his eye "nihihihi" he mumbled before disappearing back into the shadows.

She trotted happily into town, keeping to the alleyways of course, humans were easy to take from, for one they rarely ever noticed there stock had vanished and for two they couldn't run very fast. She kept her nose to the ground and sniffed until her ears twitched, she looked up and she saw a boy... or was it a girl.. she couldn't tell, he wore purple and black gear and had blond hair, he or.. she had a very skinny figure and was eating cake at a cafe and talking away to another male who seemed rather bored at the she-males talking, he was mostly dressed in brown and had messy dread locks which the other seemed to be eyeing in frustration. She licked her lips as she watched him eat the delacey, her stomach rumbled in hunger "(well.. there's my breakfast)" she smirked as she made a running leap at the table. She jumped on top of the table and wolfed the cake down... you didn't even see it go. The female boy was utterly shocked and flew backwards out of his chair and just stared at the fox like creature who had ate his cake in a split second. The other male jumped out of his chair and backed up slowly and held up his sword... in case it decided to attack, she just jumped of the table and let out a burp, she looked over her shoulder and winked at the more manly male before dashing of. The male helped up the other and they looked at each other "ARE YOU GOING TO KILL IT OR NOT HARV!" the female boy screamed at the one who was called Harv "...no.. she was just hungry, Finn... leave her be" he sighed "b-but my cake" Finn whined but Harv wasn't listening "...i swear she winked at me... animals can't wink" he mumbled.

The small fox creature was satisfied now as she had also stolen a nice juicy rump from the butcher and was fleeing back into the forest with it. She found a nice quite spot where no other animal nor human could disturb her as she teared chunks out of the meat "(hmmm best meat I've had for awhile)" she purred happily "(better save some for later to.. there's way to much for me to take in)" she thought to herself... A crack of a twig. The small hybrid immediately stood up and arched her back in defense "(WHO'S THERE! show yourself!)" she snapped but all could be heard was a "nihihi" she blinked "(nihi?)" her ears suddenly twitched and she rolled to the side quickly as some crazed creature galloped past her and skidded to a halt, a crazed murderous look in it's pink eyes. She looked up at the horn on his head "(a unicorn!)" she gasped a little but her eyes widened as she saw that it was galloping towards her again... it's head down low and it's horn.. aiming straight for her. Her fur frizzed out as she made a mad dash for it. She jumped over fallen trees, dove under logs and ran through the tall grass, trying to hide but no matter how fast she ran she could hear his 'nihihi' closing in on her, until she spotted it, a tree high up... Sanctuary, she dug her paws into the ground and sprang forward and ran like her life depend on it... well... it kind of did.

She heard him, he was getting closer and closer, she jumped at the tree as soon as she saw she was close enough, she retracted her claws and latched onto the wooden bark and began to climb. Once she got to a branch high enough and which was thick enough to hold her she lay on it panting. She looked down and saw the crazed unicorn looking up at her... grinning she whimpered a little "(you can't stay there forever)" she hissed as she tried to show no fear. But he just kept grinning and began circling the tree before laying down underneath where she was "..." she turned away from him "(if there's a god.. i call upon thee to save me)" she whined.

Sunset arrived quickly, the small hybrid's stomach rumbled she was sesouirly hungry now, she looked down to see if it was still grinning at her.. but he he seemed to be sleeping "..." she smirked, here was her chance, she quietly climbed down from the tree, trying not to snap a thin tree branch or anything. Once she reached the bottom she looked at him before running of "(creepy unicorn)" she whimpered as she went deep in to the forest, she didn't stop until she felt as far away as possible from him. She lay flat out on the ground as she panted, her legs were hurting "(hnn if i turn back into my bigger form now I'll just be in more pain)" she huffed. She just lay there and closed her eyes "(..he... can't get.. me... he-)" she just fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning a gloved hand picked her up by the scruff of her neck, she didn't fight it.. she was to tired "nnn?" she yawned but then froze in fear as she heard it "nihihihi" she panicked and began to struggle in the gloved mans hand "(human! you have to run or he'll kill you)" she said loudly although she knew he wouldn't understand her... but she was wrong, he turned her around so they were face to face, he was white like a ghost and he had pink hair and eyes... and a horn on his head, the hybrid gulped "who will kill me" he smirked "I'm the only killer around here, nihihi" he smirked. The hybrid blushed a little but shook her head "(no time to oggle.. he's a killer.. and he can turn human... i hate using my bigger form in a fight... but i have no choice)" she growled to herself, she retracted her claws and scratched down his face, he yelped and let go of her as he clutched the side of his now bleeding face. She landed on the floor and shook a little, he growled at her and glared, she could see the crimson liquid falling down his white face... it stood out more then a usual cut. She stood there panting her legs were wobbling, the crazed killer unicorn just smirked and pulled out a knife from inside his jacket, she flinched and backed up a little "gonna stab you good" he smirked as he licked the sharp blade. She hissed as her fur fluffed up "(you wanna fight... don't think it's fair that your bigger then me)" she growled, she was trying to avoid battle "I've been watching you little fox thing... you have a bigger version to yourself... more human like.. except your still an animal" he smirked "(dammit... fine...)" she hissed as she arched her back, the transformation was more painful then becoming small, she bit her lip and panted as it was complete, she then stood up on two legs, and she was naked.. when i mean naked in this form.. you could see her boobs and her lower regions. The unicorn just smirked, paying no mind to her nakedness... he was to busy thinking of ways to kill her "i think names are at hand?" she called and he nodded "Hevvin... angel bright" he smiled, she just blinked at him... she wasn't sure if she should laugh or not.. but she didn't since she liked her head attached to her body "Holly..." she called back "well Holly.. are you prepared to die?" he chuckled as he swung the knife around "come at me" she snarled.

The fight began, Hevvin lunged himself towards her letting out his crazy "nihihi" call, she jumped to the side quickly and kicked him in the back as he went past her, he flew forwards and landed on the ground, he got up on his hands and knees and glared over his shoulder at her, she was in a fighting stance.. ready for his next move, Hevvin just smirked though and pointed behind her "what's that! it looks like the kings men on there horses are out hunting" he gasped "huh?" she turned around but there was no one there "hey dumba-" she was cut of though as she felt a blade on her neck and she gulped. Hevvin had wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her arms pinned to, and he held the blade to her neck "got you now" he purred in her ear she huffed and her fur frizzed out "(...bingo)" she smirked "you can't kill me... no matter what.. nothing will work" she smirked, Hevvin growled a little "and why is that?" he hissed "because I'm immortal" she purred, he blinked... He believed her "...HOW?" he snapped "the forest god made me immortal" she smirked "i can't die" she chuckled as she felt the blade move away from her neck and she sighed, his grip was still tight though. He twisted her around and pinned her against a tree, she let out a yelp of surprise and struggled a little "heh... that makes it more fun... I'll keep you as my pet then" he purred "PARDON! GOOD SIR I AM NO PET!" she snapped "shut up.. if i can't kill you... I'll make you my special pet... and I'll torture you... painfully.. and slowly" he grinned. She didn't want to be some kind of torture pet and struggled madly as she hissed and spat at him like an angry cat, but he just grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to his home... he was going to enjoy his new play thing.~

**Hevvin belongs to hot-choc from Warrior U (c)**

**Holly is mine (c)**


End file.
